Even in Death
by Jaykakashifan
Summary: 18 please...Ichigo and Chad start talking about Ichigos love problem and unknown to Ichigo someone else is listening. Summary not the greatest...please read and enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Bleach!**

A/N: Now that's out of the way...lol my fav. Yaoi pairings for this anime our Ichigo x Uryuu, Chad x Ichigo, Renji x Ichigo and Grimmjow x Ichigo...but one of the stories I was reading the author wished to see more Kenpachi x Ichigo oh and so taking up the challenge and hopefully this will help my writers block for my original fics. Thanks for reading my blabbing...tee hee ;)

It was a rough day at school for Ichigo, his mind kept wandering back to a certain battle loving Shinigami. He was not sure why he kept thinking about Kenpachi but because of this he was sent to the hallway for daydreaming in class (his Sensei would not have known had he not been arguing out loud seemingly to himself, though in effect he was not daydreaming during class nor arguing with himself. He actually happened to be arguing with Renji about said person above). He really did not feel like talking to anyone today and everyone started worrying over him, which seemed to aggravate him more.

Ichigo was really unaware of this side of himself, the side that actually wanted to just snap at his friends. However, Ichigo learned a while back it was better to stay in control of oneself.

He managed to walk home (mostly) by himself. Chad managed to follow him for awhile but he stayed quiet until he was leaving Ichigo be to himself.

"Bye Ichigo," Chad finally spoke, which startled Ichigo though he was aware of his best friends presence he hadn't expected him to speak.

"Alright Chad I will see you to..." Ichigo stopped to think for a moment. Contemplating whether or not to ask Chad about what was bothering him even though he would normally brood alone. This time he could not come up with a solution. "Do you mind if we talk for a bit?"

Chad of course said he did not mind. He enjoyed spending time with his best friend and he was internally glad Ichigo could rely on him. They decided to go the rest of the way to Ichigos house surprisingly no one happened to be there, at least that is the way it seemed. When they made it to his room Ichigo sat down on his bed with a worried look on his face. Chad had noticed something Ichigo had not, the other person standing in his room. When Chad went to say something the other person just happened to make a gesture unexpected of him (no matter how many times Chad thought about it later it seemed a little out of character for him) the other person just smiled and put there fingers to their lips and hushed him. For some reason Chad obeyed though he was unsure why.

"What is bothering you Ichigo?"

"Well no matter how much I think about it I can not come up with a solution and I trust you implicitly to discuss this with you and I know you will always remain my friend no matter what I say," Ichigo took a deep breath before finishing, "I can not get someone off of my mind and no matter how I think of this person, bad or good, in the long run my heart starts going crazy."

"Who is this person?" Chad asked and was silently coaxed into asking by the unknown third party in the room. At one point Chad would have secretly hoped it would have been him but he knew his friend only seen him as friend as he found out when he confessed. He was very thankful though he would have never been with Uryu if he had not turned him down but even after the embarrassing confession (at least Chad had thought it was embarrassing, Ichigo on the other hand thought it sweet and admired his courage, even if at the time Ichigo did not understand that type of love) Ichigo did not treat him poorly and the atmosphere never changed around them which helped Chad a great deal.

"Kenpachi."

"How do you think of him exactly?" Chad blushed a little, not at what Ichigo said but at the possessive look on the third parties face.

"Well it starts out with me going over our battle together then it turns into us doing the same thing Uryuu and you do," at this Chad blushed, "but my favorite part is at the end of my thoughts he always whispers a few things to me and it makes my heart race."

"Do you love him?" This time no coaxing involved just plain curiosity.

Ichigos' heart started beating faster. He thought about it for a moment and realized "yes I do" was his definite answer.

"Well then I better leave you to your thoughts, I will see you tomorrow," Chad smiled and left.

'I wonder what that was about' Ichigo mused to himself until he was slammed down on his bed.

"Wh...?" He looked up to see Kenpachi holding him down by the wrist, Ichigos hands off to either side of his body. Leaving Ichigo wondering how he did not notice his spiritual pressure.

"What are you doing Kenpachi? Let go of me!" Ichigo struggled to break free and the more he struggled the more his love interest grinned.

"I'm going to take you," he said this as he stared into Ichigos eyes.

"What are you talking about?" For the first time Ichigo noticed Kenpachis hair was down a little had fallen over his eyes and he was in a simple white kimono which made Ichigo very hot.

"This." Kenpachi allowed his body to move close enough to do a light grind over Ichigos pants. Which in turn gave Kenpachi the seductive sound of Ichigos voice he desired but at this time he had let his guard down and Ichigo managed to slam him against the wall.

"What are you trying to do?" Ichigo seethed even though his heart was racing.

"I'm not trying, I will take you," with this Kenpachi reversed the situation and slammed Ichigo into the wall. This time the wall busted a hole in it not all the way through of course but enough to do some damage. It did not hurt Ichigo though it gave the opposite effect. He grabbed hold of Kenpachi meaning to remove him but this proved to be a waste of effort seeing as how Kenpachi began biting Ichigos neck. He bit all the way to Ichigos mouth where he roughly put his mouth over Ichigos and dominantly sought entrance to his mouth with his tongue. Ichigo tried not to give in but it proved unnecessary because his body refused to obey his mind and followed his heart instead. He gave in.

Kenpachis tongue sought his and when he found it he slowly licked the bottom of Ichigos tongue and when he went to pull away Ichigo sucked his tongue which earned him slight labored breathing from Kenpachi. He ripped off Ichigos shirt as his hands traveled down the well muscled body to the sexy ass Kenpachi kept thinking about taking. With his hands where they were he pushed Ichigo into his own body where he elicited a pleasured hiss from Ichigo and he took him to his bed in such a fashion that by the time they got there Ichigo was fully nude and enjoying the rough but seemingly gentle petting, kisses and bites. Ichigo once laying on his back took his hands and untied the sash to the white kimono and slide it down Kenpachis arms just below the elbow.

"You know how sexy you are right now?" Ichigo asked unsure of where the words came from himself but he smiled contently. Kenpachi took this as the go ahead and leaned down to kiss his lover as he prepared him. It hurt but the the thought of Kenpachi kissing him and radiating this kind of spiritual pressure. He felt Kenpachis spiritual pressure before and it was the same but different. The first time it seemed as if he was a wild animal on the hunt for big game prey and now it was wild, erotic and enjoying its so called prey but at the same time warm and gentle.

"I'm going to be one with you in a moment and this will be my claim on you," Kenpachi pulled Ichigo from his thoughts as he entered him and immediately found his sweet spot earning an arched back from him.

Kenpachi stopped moving, though being rough was fine he did not want to harm the sun, as he so often thought of him that way, beneath him. For agonizing but beautiful moments they were one and Kenpachi got to see all of Ichigo and how sexy he actually was with bare flesh cheeks a little flushed and breathing slightly on the heavy side. Ichigo moved his hips into Kenpachi indicating he was ready, though Ichigo was unsure for what.

Kenpachi began moving slowly at first until his lover tried to move on his own. He leaned down gave Ichigo a chaste kiss on the lips slipped one hand onto Ichigo the other he grasped Ichigos hand and stared into his eyes never breaking that contact even as they went over the edge. Kenpachi rolled over to his side taking his lover with him still looking in his eyes and said: "Ichigo, you are mine in heart because we will love and we will fight, you are mine in body because I will be the one to claim you and kill you and you are mine in soul because even after you die I will find you and keep you as I will do in your life."

At this Ichigo smiled and rested peacefully in Kenpachis arms closing his eyes first and telling himself that the reason why he could not sense his presence will wait for another day.

~A/N: I am going to do a second chapter depending on the reviews and ideas are welcome so is constructive criticism but no flames or ridicules. No I do not have a Beta. Sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
